Travels of a Shadow
by Shadow-Sneak-Walker
Summary: In the world that we are in is the world earth. And on this night one teenage boy's life will change forever. He will be transported to a new world and make a new life for himself. The teenager's name is Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes**

 **"This is my first ever fan-fiction and reviews on how I'm doing in the story are appreciated. I have roughly the first ten chapters typed out on my Ipod but i will probably try to stick to a weekly update if I'm able to. On a side note the list for who is talking is used in the first and part of the second chapter but the third and fourth don't use it, while the chapters after do use it.**

(T)=Twilight  
(C)=Celestia  
(Ca)=Cadence  
(L)=Luna  
(S)=Shadow  
(R)=Rarity  
(Ra)=Rainbow Dash  
(F)=Fluttershy  
(A)=Applejack  
(P)=Pinky Pie  
(Sh)= Shining Armor  
(Sc)=Scootaloo  
(Sw)=sweetiebell  
(Ap)=Applebloom  
(Sp)=Spike  
(G)=Guard  
(D) =Discord  
(Dh)=Derpy Hooves  
""-""=thought

Chapter 1.

As I get home from a boring day at high school I find myself alone at home. I head over to my laptop and decide instead of playing games like I normally do I start messing around with codes to see if I could make a code that can be used to create a new kind of gaming platform. The one thing I failed to notice in the code I was typing was that there was a stray letter that had been entered into the code changing it. When I hit enter to run the code I noticed that my screen started to fade out and at the bottom of the screen there was a small loading bar that was half red half blue and as it got closer to the end the red on the bar started to slope up and take over the blue. Then I noticed small cracks started to form on the edge of my screen and they started to creep across the screen in a spiral shape then the strangest thing happened, the screen started to cave in on itself. When the loading bar reached the end it was completely red and the screen looked like a 3D spiral that was caving in. I then noticed that I was being pulled towards my laptop. The next thing I know I am falling through a spiral void. When I was falling I closed my eyes in fright and then my head started to hurt like crazy and my back and shoulders felt like they were on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

When I woke I noticed that I was in the middle of a forest which for some reason had brighter colors than they normally do. I try to get up but when I looked down I saw that I had hooves instead of hands and I had a muzzle. I was afraid to look but I turned my head around and what I feared was true, I had wings! I walk over to a puddle and I look at myself. I had a midnight black coat, a black horn, black wings that had an angelic shape to them, and my mane and tail were black and my mane seemed to have a shadowy texture to it as it seemed my mane was constantly being blown by an unknown source. When I saw this the first thing I thought was  
(S) "I'm in Equestria! I'm an Alicorn!" I look around at my surrounding to try and figure out where I am, then I noticed a small clock tower in the distance. I try to walk towards the tower but I trip within the first few steps. As I get closer to the top of the hill where I can see which town I was dropped near, as I get closer I get used to walking on four legs. As I reach the top I see that the clock tower I was walking towards was the top of the town hall in Ponyville. As I walk under one of the trees on the hill I hear somepony running in my direction. As I stand in the shadow of the tree I think "I need to hide!" just as I think that thought I feel like I am being pulled into the shadow of the tree. When I open my eyes I see that my surroundings have gone dark. I hear the voice of the pony that was running towards me and I see Twighlight Sparkle and her friends run over the hill I was just on. When I look at them it looks as if I am looking through a window. "What is this place?" "why this is the shadow zone." said what looked to be a shadow of a dragon. "The shadow zone?"  
"why yes, the shadow zone is the dimension where shadows of the past and present reside, but not all shadows are as friendly as I have been."  
"what do you mean by not as friendly?"  
"well you could say that they would torment you."  
"That doesn't sound very pleasant."  
"No it is not, but it would appear that you are free to travel between the real world and the shadow world, which in my opinion is the quickest way to travel."  
"Why do I have a strange feeling that something is coming towards me?"  
"because something is!" said an evil looking shadow timberwolf. I focus on the timberwolf as he is about to strike but the claw never came down. "what! How is it possible for you to stop my claw?"  
"It would appear that Shadow here has the power to control shadows."  
"If this alicorn can control shadows I am out of here." As the timberwolf ran away I looked back at the shadow dragon with a questioning look. "What do you mean by I'm able to control shadows?"  
"It was said in the prophecy of the shadow world that if an alicorn was able to enter and exit the shadow zone then he/she would become ruler of the shadow dimension."  
"I believe that it is best that I stay in the shadow dimension until I learn to fly and use basic magic."  
"That would be wise Shadow Walker."


	3. Chapter 3

**"Here is chapter 3"**

Chapter 3

. As I learned how to fly and how to use the basic magic spells. I had watched Twilight Sparkle become a princess after solving a spell that was partially written by Star Swirl the Bearded. One day as I am in the shadows of the Canterlot throne room, all of the princesses are present for a meeting about Twilight's coronation. As I was starting to doze off because of boredom, A giant dragon who thought he was strong enough to take over Equestria smashes through the throne room doors. "Oh princesses your reign over Equestria is over!"  
"nopony would willingly serve a tyrant!" princess Celestia exclaimed as she and the others charged up a shot and fired. The red dragon swatted the shots as if they were nothing then he stomped forward cornering princess Luna. As he was about to release a large jet of flames on princess Luna I snuck in and pulled princess Luna into the shadow dimension before the wall of flames came crashing down on were she once stood. (Celestia's POV) I watched in horror as my dear sister was attacked by the red dragon and as the flames cleared there was nothing left but her molten crown. When I saw this I felt anger and rage build up inside me and I knew who I was going to release it on. As I charged up the final beam to end this battle I added the strength of my anger and rage to the beam and as I released the beam it struck the dragon launching him through the wall and into the sky, as the dragon was flying he ended up all the way back to the dragon kingdom, but none of the dragons would help him because he had been marked as a traitor to Equestria and the dragon kingdom. (Shadow's POV). As I pulled princess Luna into the shadow dimension the shadow portal closed up due to the brightness of the flames. As princess Luna recovered from the shock of one moment she was facing certain doom and the next moment she was being pulled into a shadow. "What happened? Where am I?" Princess Luna asks as she looks at her surroundings. "I saved you from being incinerated."  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Shadow Walker." "Shadow Walker? That is an interesting name. But may I ask where you are?"  
"I wish to keep hidden so if you wouldn't mind could you close your eyes so that I may return you to your sister."  
"Ok"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
(Celestia's POV)  
As I stared at the remains of Luna's crown I couldn't hold it anymore and I started to cry as I realized that Luna my sister is no more. As I started to cry twilight and princess Cadence bowed their heads in respect for the loss of my sister then it sounded like somepony was clearing their voice.  
"Excuse me princess Celestia, princess Cadence, and princess Twilight I do believe that you three are missing somepony?"  
"Who are you? identify yourself?"  
"My name is Shadow Walker and I have with me princess Luna."  
"How do you have my sister when she was incinerated by that dragon?"  
"You did not let me finish princess. I have the ability to travel through the shadows and using my ability I saved princess Luna before she was hit by the dragons fire."  
"How do I know you aren't lying because her crown is right here molten on the ground."  
"If you close your eyes then I can return her to you."  
"Why do you want us to close our eyes?"  
"I would prefer to keep hidden because I don't think everypony in Equestria would be ready for me to reveal my presence to them."  
"Why would your presence frighten everypony?"  
"Um, Celestia I think we are getting a bit off track."  
"your right Twilight. So if we close our eyes you will return Luna to us?"  
"That is correct princess Celestia."  
"ok"  
(Shadow's POV)  
As the princesses closed their eyes I guided Luna out of the shadow dimension after I made sure that their eyes were closed.  
"Ok Luna you're back with the others."  
Luna's eyes shot open once she heard that. When she turned around to see who had saved her there was nothing but the shadow of the wall then she looked back at the others and ran over to her sister.  
"oh Celestia I thought I was done for but I'm back after that mysterious stallion saved me from that dragon."  
When Celestia heard her younger sister's voice she opened her eyes immediately and ran over to her sister and gave her a hug, crying the entire time.  
(C)"oh Luna, I thought I had lost you. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you again except this time you wouldn't be coming back to me  
(L)"don't worry sister I'm here and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon."  
Twilight and Cadence saw the scene unfold in front of them and they silently agreed to give some alone time to the two since they just had a traumatic event.  
When the two got out of the room they walked over to a corner where there was a shadow and sat down to rest.  
(T) "thank you Shadow for saving princess Luna."  
(S) "I only did what I thought was right."  
As soon as I said that Twilight and Cadence visibly jumped and turned around.  
(S) "sorry if I startled you, I forget that nopony knows that you are going to talk to them when you are in the shadow dimension while they are in the real world."  
(Ca) "it's ok Shadow. We just didn't expect you to be here."  
(S) "well I guess I shall take my leave before I make a decision I know I'm going to regret doing."  
(T) "why would you make a decision that you would regret?"  
(S) "the decision to reveal my self to you or the other princesses because if I do I won't have any time to myself and other ponies would freak out that there was somepony who could see into their homes."  
(T) "valid point Shadow."  
(S) "Well, I should be off. Goodbye princess Twilight and princess Cadence."  
(T)(Ca) "Goodbye."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:For not updating for a long time I will release two chapter updates. I don't own My Little Pony just my Character Shadow.**

Chapter 5  
(Luna's POV)  
As I wondered the halls of Cabterlot castle I couldn't help but think about the day that I was saved by a mysterious stallion who's name was Shadow walker. When I returned to my bedchamber I couldn't help but to call out and see if Shadow was really there in the shadows.  
(L) "um, Shadow if your there I wish to talk to you."  
(S) "yes princess, what is it that you wish to talk to me about?"  
(L) "I just wanted to know...um... Why didn't you stop the dragon if you are able to control shadows."  
(S) "you see Luna controlling another's shadow can be a bit unsettling for them and the user."  
(L) "oh. Um, one more question?"  
(S) "yes Luna, what is it that you wish to ask?"  
(L) "could I..um...see what you look like?"  
When princess Luna asked that I mentally froze. Should I come out of the shadows or just refuse like I did to the others? After much debating in my mind I finally made my choice. I was going to come out of the shadows.  
(Luna's POV)  
After I had asked the question everything had gone silent even the guard that was guarding me was a little unsettled by the eerie silence.  
(S) "ok princess Luna I shall come out of the shadows but only on two conditions. One that my appearance not to be told to your sister or to anypony else outside of you and this guard. Second is that you or the guard will not attempt to capture me when I come out of the shadows."  
(L) "I agree to those terms. Guard?"  
(G) "As do I princess."  
(S) "alright."  
As I stood there in anticipation to see who it was that had saved me I had failed to notice that the doors around us where being closed without the use of magic. When I saw a disturbance in the shadows by the door the guard and I turned to see a midnight black Alicorn male with a shadowy mane and when he unfurled his wings they had an angelic look to them but what really caught my attention was his dark blue eyes that had a kind but serious look in them. When he was fully out of the shadows the guard had gasped and I just stood there staring into his dark blue eyes with my mouth slightly open with shock and surprise.  
(S) "I don't believe I have introduced myself properly, my name is Shadow walker."  
(L) "my name is Princess Luna." I stuttered as he stood there at about the same hight as me if not a little taller.  
(S) "shall we begin the conversation that you have been wanting to have?"  
(L) "why, um, yes Shadow walker."  
After that he had told me of how the shadow world was like and how he had only been in Equestria for about a month. When he said that he had only been in Equestria for a month I had asked where he had come from, his response was not what I had thought it was.  
(S)"I am not of this world. I was able to come to this world because of a code error."  
(L)"that is very interesting."  
We kept talking about each other until a knock came from my door.  
(C) "sister are you in there? You didn't come down to dinner."  
(L) "Is it that late already?" I asked Shadow in a whisper. He nodded his head then he got up to leave.  
(S)"I must go now. I don't think your sister fully trusts me yet."  
(L)"Will I see you later?"  
(S)"you won't see me but I'll be waiting in the tower overlooking Canterlot."  
(C)"Luna if you are in there may I come in?"  
(L)"Hold on dear sister I will be out shortly."  
As I started to walk to the bedroom door Shadow disappeared into the shadows next to wall. I released the anti-eavesdropper spell and walked out to meet with my sister.  
(C)"luna did you lose track of time again?" Celestia said humorously as we walked to the dinning hall.  
(L)"kind of."  
(C)"what do you mean by "kind of"?"  
(L)"I lost track of time because I was concerned about how the citizens of Canterlot where doing after that dragon had attacked."  
(C)"oh.. I see. Hmm. Well we should get to the dining hall before our food gets cold."  
(L)"Um. Sister what do you do if you think you are in love?"  
(C)"um. That is a strange question to ask but if you are in love then I advise you to tell that special somepony how you feel before you miss your chance. May I ask who this love interest is?"  
(L)" not yet sister, but soon I will be able to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for not updateing in a while I have just been busy with school and life in general and being so late I will be posting three chapters and attempt to keep the updates coming out. I have a start of a pokemon fanfiction that I'm working on and it has to do with Gallade and Gardevoir. I'm just curious to see if anyone wants me to upload it to fanfiction. Tell me what you guys think about the idea. Now enough of my rambling on with the story.**

Chapter 6

For the next few days Luna and Shadow spent the nights talking about themselves and getting to know each other while princess Celestia tried to figure out how to see what the mysterious stallion that had saved her sister looked like. Then one night the two discovered something that would further develop how Luna felt about Shadow.  
(Luna's POV)  
(L)"I wish we could talk all night but I need to go into the dream realm and make sure that Equestria's dreams are peaceful.  
(S)"I would have to agree with you on that. How do you watch the dreams of others to make sure they are ok?"  
(L)"I just cross over into the dream realm when I fall asleep, Simple as that."  
(S)"Well I will see you later Luna.  
(L)"farewell Shadow."  
As Shadow is about to leave Luna has entered the dream realm. Shadow turns to say goodbye to Luna again only to be met by the sound of her sleeping peacefully. Shadow stretches his wing out to give her a little poke before leaving, but as soon as his wing made contact with princess Luna he fell to the ground asleep but mentally he has just passed over to the dream world.  
(S)"Hello! Anyone there?"  
(L)"Shadow? How did you get into the dream world?"  
(S)"I don't know. One minute I poke you with my wing because of how you fell asleep on me, the next minute I'm in the dream world.  
(L)"That must mean you are able to come into the dream world if you make physical contact with me while I am in the dream world."  
(S)" The only question I have now is how do I get out of the dream world?"  
(L)"Well. While we think about it why don't you come and help me patrol the dream world and make sure that all of the dreams are peaceful and not a nightmare."  
(s)"ok. It can't be that hard to check to make sure dreams are peaceful."  
As Luna shows shadow how to approach a dream and how to check on it the night passes on back in reality. One nightmare that the two come across is one that can't be subdued by Luna and shadow isn't allowed too interfere without revealing his identity. This nightmare belonged to non other that princess Celestia. Her nightmare was of the day the dragon attacked Canterlot. The nightmare was going as it had happened until it came to when I had told the princesses that I had Luna. The nightmare depicted me as an evil voice that was going to taunt her about her loss of her sister and that she would never see her again. Luna tried to enter the nightmare to put Celestia's mind at ease but the nightmare refused to let Luna intervene but when shadow touched the nightmare it was willing to allow him in. Shadow then decided that it was time that princess Celestia meet the real Shadow Walker.  
(First person)  
I walked into the nightmare and shouted "ENOUGH! This is your mind playing tricks on you. I am the real Shadow Walker and I would never do something that evil." as I was saying this princess Celestia looked up at me with a look of confusion and relief.  
(C)"so this is what your true form looks like."  
(S)"Yes and I believe it is time you met me face to face.

(Celestia's POV)  
I woke with a start after the nightmare/dream I just had. I got up and instantly went to Luna's quarters to consult her in the nightmare and why she had not intervened, and to find out if that really was Shadow Walker.

(back in the dream world)  
(S)" I believe we should be getting back to the real world to meet with your sister when she comes to consult with you."  
(L)" I agree, so lets return to the real world.

I woke up with a slight headache and I found Luna's guard looking frantic.  
(G) "oh good your alright. I was worried that something had happened when I heard a loud thud and when I came in I saw Luna in her dream world state and you knocked unconscious on the floor."  
(S) "I'm alright just have a slight headache probably from falling over."  
After I had said that Luna had begun to stir.  
(L) "oh good you made it back from the dream world."  
(S) " not without a headache which was probably from me falling over."  
(G) "um princess Luna your sister is on her way over here to speak with you. Shall I delay her so shadow walker can slip away?"  
(S) "that won't be necessary. because I believe now is the time that I must speak with princess Celestia. Because when I collapsed I had accidentally been taken into the dream world and while I was in there assisting princess Luna and had to end a nightmare that princess Luna could not enter and that nightmare was princess Celestia's."  
(G) "is that true princess Luna?"  
(L) "yes it is true."  
When the guard went back to his post outside Luna's door we started to plan on how to tell princess Celestia then I slipped back into the shadow world to wait for princess Celestia to arrive. It took only a few minutes before there was a knock on Luna's door and the guard opened the door and asked if Celestia could come in. After Luna nodded yes which was meant to be a signal for me to get ready to come out of the shadows to talk to princess Celestia.  
(C) "sister I just had the strangest nightmare that was stopped by Shadow Walker instead of you, why is that."  
(L) "I would have stopped the nightmare myself but the nightmare would not permit me to intervene."  
(S) "but I was able to intervene."  
As soon as I said that I had walked out of the shadows behind princess Celestia which in hinds sight was not the wisest decision because Celestia jumped and shot a beam at the spot I was just standing at because as soon as I saw the beam head straight for me I jumped back into the shadows and came back out in another position in the room.  
(S) " hold you fire, I'm sorry if I startled you."  
(C) "who are you and how did you get into the castle!"  
(L) "um sister this is Shadow Walker."  
As soon as Luna said that princess Celestia stood as still as a statue and said, "This is Shadow Walker?"  
(S)" The one and only, princess Celestia."  
As I was saying that I bowed down as you would to any royalty.  
(C) "Rise Shadow Walker. My only question I have is how you were able to enter my nightmare and end it while my sister normally does it."  
(L) "that's the thing sister shadow here is able to enter the dream world upon making contact with me while I am in the dream world and the nightmare you were having would not permit me to enter but it allowed Shadow to enter."  
(C) "and I thank you for that Shadow. So Luna is this the somepony you were asking about a few days ago?  
When Celestia asked that both Luna and I visibly blushed bright red.  
(L) "possibly."  
(C) "I figured he was a possibility. Have you spoken to the other two princesses yet Shadow."  
(S) "Not yet princess because they are always around other ponies and I wish to keep my presence known to a select few.  
(C) "I believe Twilight's friend Rarity is here at the castle and I believe she could make a cloak for you so that you can walk around, but that means you can't fly."  
(S) "I shall speak to her in the morning about the cloak."  
(C) "well you won't have to wait long because it is almost time for the sun to rise."  
After the exchange was finished I was relieved to finally have to not hide from princess Celestia but after that remark she had said to Luna I was a bit curious on what had caused her to say it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I waited until Rarity was alone with her pet Opal before I came out and asked her, but before I did I made sure to have one of the princesses standing nearby in case she completely freaked out.  
(L) "are you sure you want to do this Shadow?"  
(S) "if it means I can roam around without others thinking that it is weird to have a male alicorn walking around."  
(L) "good point."

(Rarity's POV)  
I was trying to think of something I could do to get Opal into a better mood when I heard a knock at the door.  
(knock knock knock)  
(R) "who is it?"  
(L) "Rarity, this is Luna, may I come in."  
(R) "why of course princess. Come in."  
The door to my room opened and princess Luna came in looking a little uncertain.  
(R) "what's wrong princess you look like your at war in your mind over something."  
(L) "actually I am Rarity but there is somepony I would like you to meet. Shadow Walker."  
When Luna said that name I noticed a disturbance behind the door. Then the strangest thing happened a male alicorn stepped out of the shadows. He had a midnight black coat, dark blue eyes, and a mane and tail that looked like it was made from the shadows.  
(R) "isn't he the stallion that saved you from that horrible dragon?"  
(L) "yes he is. I was wondering if you could make a cloak for him so that he can roam around and not be seen as a fifth alicorn?"  
(R) "I absolutely can. But why would you want to hide who he is?"  
(S) "as you saw and probably heard from princess Twilight I am able to travel through the shadow dimension. This kind of power is feared by most ponies of Equestria. And I also don't want attention drawn to me because of how I am an alicorn."  
(R) "oh I see, well just let me get the measurements and your cloak shall be done by tomorrow."  
(S) "thank you Rarity. Um may I make one request on it though?"  
(R) "sure, what is the request."  
(S) "could you not make it flashy?"  
(R) "Sure. Now scoot if you want me to finish it."  
(S) "also you don't have to look for me all you have to do is say my name then I will be there."  
(Shadow's POV)  
After standing still for Rarity to take measurement Luna and I went back to our every day schedule. The next day when Rarity called my name she jumped when I appeared behind her.  
(R) "don't you know that it isn't polite to sneak up on somepony."  
(S) "sorry Rarity, I didn't mean to startle you. I just travel to the shadow that is closest to where my name is being called."  
(R) "oh it's quite all right. Just try not to do it again. Well anyways here is your new cloak."  
The cloak that Rarity had made was perfect because it's base color was midnight black so it blended in with my coat and it had a pure black edge and it had my shadow pony cutie mark in the corners.  
(S) "Rarity this is perfect. Thank you."  
(R) "No problem. Now scoot because I'm pretty sure the princesses will want to see it."  
After I had put the cloak on I immediately traveled through the halls to Luna's quarters. When I arrived I knocked on her door and the guard answered. When the guard saw who it was the guard just stood there not believing that I was standing out there when I have always been sticking to the shadows, the look on his face was priceless to say the least.  
(G) ""ssir why are you out there? I thought you stuck to the shadows.""  
(S) ""I did before I got a cloak to conceal my wings.""  
(G) "I see, well let me see if the princess wishes for visitors."  
After waiting for a few minutes the guard came back to the door.  
(G) "the princess will see you now."  
(S) "thank you good sir."  
After walking in the guard and I started to laugh at the little display we had put on for the other ponies walking through the hall.  
(L) "what are you two laughing about?"  
(G) "um nothing princess, we just did the normal routine we would do for the ponies who wish to talk to you."  
After hearing that princess Luna started to giggle.  
(L) "I'm surprised you would walk anywhere in the castle."  
(S) "well Rarity just finished the cloak so I am now able to freely walk around."  
(L) "my sister would probably like to know that you are now able to roam around without being discovered. Guard!"  
(G) "yes princess."  
(L) "can you please go fetch my sister."  
(G) "right away princess."  
After the guard had left Luna began to examine the new cloak with interest.  
(L) "Twilight wasn't joking when she said that Rarity is very good at her work."  
(S) "I would have to agree."  
(L) "Shadow, I have a question about your past but you don't have to answer."  
(S) "okay. What do you want to know."  
I could see that Luna started to blush a little when she started the question.  
(L) "In your world did you have a marefriend or in your case a girlfriend?"  
When I heard the question I started to blush bright red.  
(S) "um, to tell you the truth I didn't. Mostly because I was one of those people who liked to stay in the background."  
(L) "well the reason why I ask is to see if you've had a commitment in your world before you came to this one. Now that I know that you didn't would you be my coltfriend?"  
When she asked that the blush on both of our faces intensified and I mentally froze as a thousand thoughts went racing through my mind. Then I made up my mind.  
(S) "I will be your coltfriend if you will be my marefriend."  
(L) "yes I'll be your marefriend!"  
She quickly stepped forward and planted a kiss on my lips, but as soon as we separated we turned to see princess Celestia and the guard with looks of pure shock.  
(L) "Sister! How long were you standing there?"  
There were a few minutes of awkward silence before princess Celestia finally spoke.  
(C) "I heard enough to know that you have feelings for Shadow Walker and I am ok with it because he is a stallion that you could trust to care for you."  
When we both heard this we were both shocked by her response, even the guard couldn't believe the response that the princess gave to her sister.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Even though I was now able to roam freely throughout the castle the next few days were a bit awkward. Celestia had given me my own bed chamber right next to Luna's but she played the role of a father threatening the guy to not hurt the daughter or in her case her sister one time and after that I respected princess Celestia more because she was being the guardian and sister for Luna.  
Then a holiday called nightmare night came. Princess Celestia suggested that Luna and I visit princess twilight Sparkle and her friends for the holiday.  
(L) "are you sure your ready to go to Ponyville for this festival?"  
(S) "yes, I believe it is time that I meet princess twilight and her friends."  
(L) "alright but are you going to dress up as I have heard other ponies like to do."  
(S) "I thing I will stick to my cloak and probably let my mane and tail turn into it's shadow version."  
(L) "well we might want to hurry if we want to get there before the festivities begin."  
(S) "alright alright I'm coming.

When we arrived princess twilight was waiting outside her library in her Star Swirl the Bearded costume.  
(T) "there you are princess. It's good to see you again after that little mishap a month or so ago. And who is this friend of yours."  
(L) "it is good to see you to. And as always your curious about someone new. This is Shadow Walker."  
(S) pleasure to meet you in person princess Twilight."  
(T) Shadow Walker. Hmm were have I heard that name before?"  
/FLASHBACK/  
Excuse me princess Celestia, princess Cadence, and princess Twilight I do believe that you three are missing somepony?"  
"Who are you? identify yourself?"  
"My name is Shadow Walker and I have with me princess Luna."  
"How do you have my sister when she was incinerated by that dragon?"  
"You did not let me finish princess. I have the ability to travel through the shadows and using my ability I saved princess Luna before she was hit by the dragons fire."  
"How do I know you aren't lying because her crown is right here molten on the ground."  
/END OF FLASHBACK/  
(T) "y-y-your the stallion in the shadows that saved princess Luna.  
(S) "Yes I am the shadow stallion. May we head inside for a little more privacy?"  
(T) "sure. Would it be alright if I gathered up my friends?"  
(S) "I am sure they will want to meet the shadow stallion."  
Twilight then left to round up her friends while we waited with Spike and Owlicious. While we were waiting Spike kept looking at me warily, that is understandable as I remember that Spike was sitting in the corner of the room when the dragon attacked.  
(L) "Spike are you alright you seam a little jumpy.  
(Sp) "me I'm all right just a little nervous about this meeting."  
(S) "why would you be nervous Spike?"  
(Sp) "well last time I saw somepony with that kind of mane and tail he had tried to take over the crystal empire.  
(S) "You mean king Sombra right."  
(Sp) "right! how do you know about him?"  
(S) "history books in the Canterlot library."  
After a little while Twilight arrived with all of her friends and the CMC(Cutie Mark Crusaders).  
(L) "um, Twilight why are the CMC here?  
(R) "I have to watch Sweetiebell."  
(A) "I have to watch Applebloom."  
(Ra) "and I promised scootaloo's parents that I would watch her."  
(S) "it's all right Luna they can know as long as they Pinky Promise not to tell what I am about to show you all.  
(CMC) "Cross my heart hope to fly and stick a cupcake in my eye."  
(S) "Alright. Now will you girls keep this secret that only Princess Luna ,Princess Celestia and Rarity know about?"  
(Ra) "sure let's just get this over with."  
(T) "yes, I'm very interested in what it is.  
(F) "um sure I guess I'm ready."  
(A) "let's see what this is all about."  
(P) "oh a secret a secret oh boy oh boy oh boy."  
(CMC) "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SECRET KEEPERS!"  
(R) ""a secret that I and the princesses know? Hm...! They must be talking about the fact that Shadow Walker is an Alicorn.""  
(Ra) "wait did you say that Rarity knows your secret?"  
(S) "yes."  
After I had replied the rest of the girls gave Rarity a questioning look. I then summoned a little magic to cause the lights to flicker out for a second.  
(Mane 6 and CMC) "AAAAAAAAAH! who turned off the lights!"  
When the lights turned back on Shadow was gone and his cloak that he had been wearing was on the ground where he had been standing. The five that didn't know Shadow's secret and the cutie mark crusaders started to panic because he had vanished out of thin air while Rarity and princess Luna stood there not the least bit worried.  
(L) "Shadow come on out. Your scaring everypony."  
I decided to make my voice sound like an echo when I replied.  
(S) "ah come on Luna I'm only having a little fun since it's nightmare night."  
(L) "shadow."  
I could tell in Luna's voice that she was being serious.  
(S) "alright."  
I walked out of the shadows directly behind Luna with my wings outstretched and my mane in its full shadow form. The looks of shock and surprise where on everypony's face including princess Luna and Rarity. After a few seconds of standing in awkward silence I adjusted my mane back to a flowing shadow.  
(T) "I'm not surprised that the mysterious stallion in the shadows was an alicorn."  
(Ra) "one cool, two that prank was pretty awesome."  
(A) "well I'll be. A male alicorn."  
(P) "I have to agree with rainbow dash that was awesome!"  
(F) "um yay."  
(L) "I didn't know your mane was that much of a shadow."  
(S) "it helps to have it under control when in the real world."  
(Sp) "Finally another guy to hang out with."  
That remark made all of the girls look at spike.  
(Sp) "um not that I don't mind."  
He quickly added.  
(R) "so Shadow how is the cloak working for you and how are things in Canterlot?"  
(S) "the cloak is working perfectly and um."  
(L) "go ahead you can tell them."  
(T) "tell us what princess?"  
(Ra) "ya what is it."  
(S) "Princess Luna and I are kind-of dating."  
The entire room went silent.  
(T) "y-your dating princess Luna?"  
(S) "yes"  
(T) "And her sister agreed to it?"  
(S) "yes."  
(A) "that there is mighty impressive Shadow."  
(S) "How so?"  
(T) "She can be a bit protective of her sister. No offense Luna."  
(L) "non taken. I would have to agree with Twilight there."  
(R) "oh have you two gone on an official date yet?"  
(L) "actually no we haven't because of how busy I am."  
(R) "that's understandable princess."  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
Knock knock knock  
(T) "I wonder who that could be?"  
When twilight walked to the door I quickly put my cloak back on to hide my wings. Twilight opened the door to find Derpy Hooves with a package.  
(Dh) "package for princess Twilight."  
(T) "thank you Derpy."  
Twilight signed the package slip then came back inside with the box.  
(Ra) "what is it Twilight?"  
(T) "honestly I don't know."  
When Twilight opened the box with her magic confetti flew everywhere and Discord popped out of the box.  
(D) "surprise!"  
Everypony in the room had jumped when the lord of chaos had made the box explode with confetti."  
(T) "Discord!"  
(D) "what I can't have a little fun every now and then?"  
Then discord noticed that it wasn't just the mane six and the CMC there.  
(D) "oh it seems I have interrupted a meeting with princess Luna, but who is this stallion?"  
(S) "my name is Shadow Walker."  
(D) "Shadow Walker. Hm I've never heard that name before but your about the same age as Luna here."  
(S) "that's because I'm not from these parts."  
(D) "hm, what's with the cloak?"  
(S) "what's wrong with a cloak?"  
(D) "if a pony is wearing a cloak then they tend to be hiding something."  
(S) "what makes you think that?"  
(D) "oh because it's almost always true."  
All the while discord is talking he is inching closer to me. And I could guess without reading his shadow that he was going to try to take my cloak off.  
(S) "Discord I know what your thinking and I would advise against doing it."  
(D) "what you mean doing this."  
Discord grabbed my cloak and was about to pull it off when I pulled the vanishing trick on him.  
(D) "where did he go? I only grabbed his cloak then the lights turned off, then when the lights came back on he's gone."  
I decided to have a little fun with discord. So I started to talk in my loud echo voice."  
(S) "I warned you discord but you didn't listen so for not heading my warning you will not be able to move for oh about a half hour."  
I then sent a shadow hand out and held his feet in place.  
(D) "pish posh there is no way somepony can keep me from moving without turning me to stone."  
(S) "then why don't you try moving."  
(D) "fine I will."  
Discord tried to move his feet but he couldn't then he tried to teleport but that only caused him to teleport right back to were he started at. Then he started to look panicked, he tried to use his chaos powers to break free but that did nothing.  
(D) "I CAN'T BREAK FREE!"  
all of the girls were laughing there heads off when they saw that discord had finally met his match.  
(D) "I don't see me being stuck something to laugh about."  
(Ra) "are you kidding this is the best prank ever."  
(D) "wait if this is just a prank then why can't I move and where did What was his name um Shadow Walker go?"  
(L) "you might as well show him shadow."  
(D) "show me what?"  
(S) "there is a reason why my name is Shadow Walker because I am able to literally walk in the shadows."  
I stepped out of the shadows in front of Discord with my wings out and my mane in full shadow version.  
(D) "WHAT IN EQUESTRIA! I didn't know there was a fifth alicorn no less a male. But that shadow mane is a bit creepy. Oh and do you think you could release me?"  
(S) "well this world is always full of surprises and my mane I prefer to have it stay in a form that is close to an actual mane. Oh and discord next time I say you won't be able to move for a period of time I will make it stick for that long but I will release you early just this once."  
(D) "well your a party pooper."  
At that everpony started to laugh again.  
(S) "now that only leaves princess Cadence and prince Shining Armor to talk to. And that is going to be a difficult talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN) I am so sorry for not updateing in such a long time but school and finals are keeping me busy. Now time for the next installation of Travels of a Shadow.**

I soon learned that the next Equestrian games location was being decided and the crystal empire was a possible candidate for the games. Twilight and her friends were asked by princess Cadence to make sure that the games inspector felt welcomed in the crystal empire. I asked them if I could come along. When they asked why I was interested I just simply said that it would be a perfect opportunity to meet Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. When they heard my plan they agreed.  
(Later when I told the two sister)  
(C) "I agree with your plan but it is a bit risky."  
(L) "I agree and with permission from my sister I am to go along with you."  
(S) "as you wish princesses."  
(Later)  
(T) "Luna is coming to?"  
(S) "yes."  
(L) "I am to be there when he talks to your brother and princess Cadence, as you would know that shining armor is a bit protective since the changeling incident."  
(T) "good point."  
The entire train ride there Twilight and her friends practiced their welcome routine. When we were getting close to the train station Twilight had wanted to do the entire routine one last time. They didn't get far because as soon as they had finished the pyramid the train had come to a sudden stop.  
"Watch your step on the way out." the conductor said a few seconds after Twilight and her friends had fallen down.  
(A) "maybe we should also watch our step on the train as well."  
Luna and I were both struggling to not laugh at the failed pyramid.  
After we all departed the train we walked to the crystal castle to meet princess Cadence and Shining Armor.  
(Ca) "Twilight it's nice to see you and your friends again. It's good to see you to Luna. Oh but who is this that you have with you?  
(S) "my name is Shadow Walker and I believe we have met before."  
(Ca) "we have? Hm I can't think of when though."  
When princess Cadence was pondering when she had met me her husband Shining Armor walked in.  
(Sh) "Twily its nice to see you and your friends again. And welcome princess Luna.  
(L) "Likewise. May Shadow and I speak with you two for a moment in privacy?"  
(Sh) "sure princess."  
(Ca) "I will catch up with you three once I ask twilight and her friends to help with welcoming the Equestrian games director."  
(Later in the throne room)  
(Ca) "so what is it that you wanted to talk to us about."  
Luna and I looked at each other in uneasiness. Then she nodded her head to acknowledge that I should do it.  
(L) "well..um Cadence do you remember when that dragon attacked Canterlot?"  
(Ca) "yes I do but why would."  
Here eyes visibly shrunk when she pieced together Shadows name and that day.  
(Ca) " y-y-your the shadow stallion."  
(Sh) "wait you mean the stallion that saved princess Luna when the dragon attacked.  
(S) "that is true."  
Then I did the same disappearing act I had done to Twilight and her friends.  
(Ca) "where did he go?"  
(S) "where do you think? I am in the realm that I was in when I saved princess Luna."  
After saying that I walked out with wings up and mane in full shadow form. The look of pure shock was on both of their faces and the two crystal guards at the door had lost their crystal coat and were quivering in fear.  
When I saw the guards quivering in fear.  
(S) "ugh this is one of the main reasons why I didn't want to show everypony that I am an alicorn and that I can travel through the shadows."  
(Sh) "wait your not going to attack the crystal empire or Canterlot?"  
(S) "no! I am not evil like a certain somepony which I'm sure you don't want his name to be said aloud."  
(Ca) "Luna do you trust him?"  
Both cadence and shining armor were looking at Luna with questioning looks.  
(L) "the thing is I have known him for about six months now. And we are kind of dating."  
The answer left both of them with looks of disbelief and shock.  
(Ca) "that's good for you Luna."  
When I looked back at the two crystal guards they had their crystal coats back but had looks of pure shock.  
After a few seconds of awkward silence I changed my mane and tail back to it's normal state to lessen the scary look it gave when in shadow form.  
(Ca) "well it's good that you told us about him but I may need to rest a little after taking in so much."  
(S) "I am sorry if I caused you distress but I believe I should be going before your guest at the front gate gets here."  
(Sh) "wait how do you know that they are already at the front gate."  
(S) "can see into shadows remember."  
(Sh) "oh. Sorry I already forgot about that power you possess."  
I put on my cloak and stepped into the shadow world just as a guard opened the door to request permission to enter.

 **(AN) quick question for those of you reading this story. Would you like me to post other stories as I have several ranging from halo to planes to pokemon. If so leave a comment or PM me. If you guys want to read those stories I will have a consistant update on those stories.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(AN) Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I am kind of at war with a decision right now. I will leave the choice to you the readers. should I attempt to follow the series or should I break off and create my own path with it occasionally drifting back to major parts of the show. The choice is up to you the readers. just review or PM me on what direction you guys want to go and if anyone want I can add in one or two OCs of course I will give credit for the person who the character belongs to. Well enough of my ranting on with the story.**

A few days later the Equestrian games were about to begin. I had heard from Luna that Spike had been asked to light the torch to begin the games. I became curious about the games and with my powers I could watch it from the shadows underneath the stands. I had positioned myself so that I could see the row the princesses sat on. I then looked up at a giant torch that was built at the edge of the stadium. I could see movement around the torch then spike, who to me looked like he had gotten a bad case of stage fright, climbed a ladder that led to the edge of the bowl at the base of the torch. After mrs. Harshwinny's announcement to begin the equestrian games there was a loud roar of applause which quickly went into an awkward silence as it looked like spike was having trouble breathing fire. I noticed that Twilight was having a mental battle over if she should help him or not. I then decided to take matters into my own hooves as I traveled through the shadows to the interior of the torch base.  
(S)"psst spike down here."  
If me appearing below him didn't startle him then my voice coming from below him was enough to startle him and in doing so he let loose a small torrent of green flames. I barely had time to jump back into the shadows before the oil inside the torch lit with a mighty roar. Everyone cheered as the torch was lit and Twilight leaned back in relief while I on the other hand wasn't so lucky as I jumped out of a shadow next to a lake and jumped in to extinguish the flames that had caught on my tail and cape. Later that day after the events for the day were over I was able to join the princesses and Twilight's friends when they gathered to talk about today's events. When I appeared from the shadows of some nearby trees princess Luna instantly noticed my burnt tail and cape while Rarity only saw the burnt cape.  
(L) "Shadow what happened?"  
(R) "How did you manage to burn your magnificent cape."  
(S) "lets just say you never want to surprise a dragon."  
Just as I said that Spike had walked up to the group.  
(Sp) "what did I miss?"  
When spike looked over at me and saw my burnt tail he instantly remembered what happened when he was lighting the torch.  
(Sp) "I'm so sorry Shadow. You just surprised me and my instincts took over and out came a fire breath."  
With spike's sudden outburst and apology everypony turned to look at Spike then me.  
(T) "Spike, what exactly happened?"  
(Sp) "well you see, I started to get stage fright and get nervous and when a dragon gets nervous they can't breathe fire; so when I was struggling to breath fire Shadow appeared inside the torch and that caused my defense instinct to kick in and breath fire and I guess when Shadow tried to escape through the shadows my fire managed to get his tail or his cape."  
At Spike's explanation everyone just looked between me and Spike in shock and understanding.  
(T) "thank you Shadow for helping Spike light the torch but I think you might want to have a doctor look at your tail."  
(S) "Um I can't. remember."  
To prove my point I raised my wings slightly so that it barely showed the cloak lifting.  
(T) "oh. Right."  
(C) "I believe I can help with with that."  
Princess Celestia's horn lit up in its golden glow while my tail lit up with a similar golden glow. The burnt hairs were replaced by new hairs growing out. This process continued until my tail was back to its original length.  
(S) "thank you princess."  
Celestia only smiled and said, "don't forget your my sister's coltfriend so it's only natural that I help out."  
This statement earned a blush from me and Luna.  
(L) "Sister!"  
(C) "you know I'm only giving you a hard time Luna."  
(L) "well I don't find it very funny."  
At Luna's statement everypony except me and Luna laughed. After everypony had calmed down our group dispersed to continue on the day while some of use left to rest for tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been a few days now since the Equestrian games and the princesses and I were back at Canterlot Castle. I was just minding my own business and exploring the castle as I have yet to see all of it when a royal guard came around the corner in front of me.  
"Sir."  
(S)"yes? What is it?"  
"The princesses wish to speak with you immediately."  
(S)"Really? Where are they at?"  
"They are in the throne room sir."  
(S)"Right. I'll be there shortly."  
As the guard left I slipped into a nearby shadow and moments later I peered into the throne room to see only princess Celestia, Luna, and Twilight as well as the only two guards who knew about me being an alicorn. Once I made sure the coast was clear I came out of the shadow of the pillar in the corner. Once I was out of the shadow realm I peeked out from behind the pillar and saw that Luna and Celestia were watching the door and waiting for somepony. 'They must be waiting for me.' Then a slightly evil idea came into my mind. I slipped back into the shadow realm and traveled to the shadow behind the thrones. I slowly brought my head out so that my mouth was right behind Luna's ear.  
"You called for me?"  
As soon as I asked that in a quiet voice Luna and Celestia instantly stiffened and I could visibly see a shiver run down Luna's back. After they stiffened they slowly looked behind them to see me standing in the shadow. When they saw me the look of surprise they had changed to one of annoyance.  
(L) "Shadow. What did we say about sneaking up on us."  
(S) "Not to do it because I might get blasted by your magic."  
(C) "And what did we say the punishment for doing it to us was."  
(S) "I can't use my powers until you prank me back."  
(L) "correct but right now we have important matters to attend to. Right Sister."  
(C) "Correct. Now if you would be so kind as to sit next to twilight so we can get this meeting underway."  
At the mention of Twilight Luna and I looked back towards the center of the throne room to find Twilight recovering from the shock. I came out of the shadow fully and walked around the throne to sit next to Twilight. After a few seconds Celestia cleared her throat and began the meeting.  
(C) "Since we are all here and we have all calmed down from the little prank Shadow pulled let's begin the meeting. In a few days the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia will be arriving in the crystal empire for a confidential discussion."  
(T) "Why did you need us for princess?"  
(S) "I agree with Twilight. Mostly why do you need to tell me this?"  
(C) "Twilight will help with the arrival ceremony and you Shadow will act as the advanced guard of the crystal empire and Canterlot castle. Your role will be to keep me and Luna updated on what is going on throughout the two castles."  
(S) "so in other words I'm your bodyguard slash advisor for this meeting."  
(L) "Correct."  
(S) "Alright. When do you three leave?"  
I got looks of confusion from Celestia and Twilight.  
(S)"What?"  
(T)"You're coming to. Meaning you are riding with us on the train."  
(S)"Remember Twilight. I can travel through shadows so I can be at the crystal empire in seconds plus there is something I want to test before I meet up with the three of you."  
(C)"Alright. But didn't you say that there wasn't anywhere you could come through since it's hard to find a shadow?"  
(S)"True but I've found a way around that. I just can't get near the castle from the outside while in the shadows."  
(L) "Why is that?"  
(S)"Mostly has to do with the crystal heart preventing any shadows to enter the castle."  
Everypony nodded in agreement and slight understanding.  
(S)"I'll meet you three at the castle."  
(L)"Oh we will see you there Shadow."  
The way Luna said that in a creepy voice caused me to feel a sense of dread as that could only mean one thing. I needed to be on high alert."

Once the three princesses had left the throne room and gotten on the train I was back in the throne room standing in the center. I held my head low as I began to concentrate on my shadow powers. I lifted my head up with my mane and tail going full on shadow before the tell-tale sound of armor reached my ears. The strange think was that the throne room did not have any celestial or lunar guards inside at this time yet the sound of shifting metal could be heard.  
"Come out of the shadows and guard this room my shadow guard."  
When I spoke my voice had gotten very deep then just as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared. The shadows around me started to shift with the sound of armor and swords banging against each other getting louder. I opened my eyes just in time to see one by one shadow ponies equipped with royal armor step out of the shadow realm.  
"You called us sir."  
I looked over at the shadow guard that spoke and instantly noticed that he was wearing captain armor.  
(S)"Good to see that you are able to reach the real world captain."  
"It is nice to be out here sir and be able to defend the real world."  
(S)"Very good. Have your shadow soldiers prepared because I'm not taking chances when it comes to royalty hosted events."  
"Yes sir."  
(S)"You are dismissed back to the shadows until you are needed."  
The shadow guards did a salute then they one by one went back into the shadow world. Once I made sure every single one was back in the shadows I checked on the progress of the princesses. I could see that they had already picked up Twilight's friends and was on the outskirts of the crystal empire.  
(S)"Well time to get going."  
I stepped into the shadow of a pillar in the throne room then a minute later I stepped out of a shadow of a pillar in the train station. I walked over to the tracks with the wind blowing at my cape and I could see the train approaching the station. I just sat quietly as the train came to a complete stop and all of the passengers stepped off. It wasn't until everypony else was off the train before I saw Twilight and her friends step off. I waited for Luna and Celestia to step off but I started to have a sneaking suspicion that they had teleported ahead. That would probably explain why I can't detect them through the shadows. It wasn't long before Twilight and her friends saw me and made their way over to me.  
(Ra)"hey there Shadow. How's it been?"  
(S)"Hello Rainbow dash. I've been fine lately."  
(T)"You weren't kidding when you said you would meet us here. Now that we are all here let's head to the castle."  
(S)"hold on Twilight."  
(T)"Yes?"  
(S)"Where are Luna and Celestia?"  
(T)"Oh they said they needed to do something before we all got here and teleported to the crystal empire."  
That feeling of dread returned as I suddenly became very aware of my surroundings.  
(S)"I really hope they're not doing what I think they're doing."  
(T)"Oh relax Shadow. It's not like they went ahead and set up a prank for you when this is a very important meeting."  
(S)"I hope your right twilight."


End file.
